Beginners Guide
Welcome to Here We Stand: Infinity We are sure you have a bunch of questions in regards to how to join or roleplay with us. All of these questions will, gradually, be answered here. Let's get started. About HWS: Infinity Multiverse I would like to emphasize something straight away: HWS: Infinity is not 'one roleplay'. It is a 'community of several roleplays'! It is a whole community consisting of several different roleplays taking place in our (one) discord server. By joining the server, don't get scared away by the amount of different categories you see. Only pay attention to "Newcomers Guide" and "Casual" category for the time being. Roleplay using RodBot In here you don't need to rename yourself or change your discord avatar to roleplay. All roleplays within Infinity utilize a powerful and effective discord bot, called RodBot (a.k.a TurnaBot). Using it, you can "Impersonate" any character as if you are typing from a different discord account. Using RodBot's NPC Anyone joining the server will get an "anonymous" NPC assigned to them. If you didn't - please ask the moderators to do so. Practicing with RodBot Try and practice talking in discord while impersonating the anonymous NPC! Navigate yourself to a channel called #meme-spam '(This one is most likely muted by everyone due to amount of messages it gets daily). Type the following: '/npc anon Hello everyone! If everything went well, you should see your message get deleted and replaced by the anonymous NPC. This is how you impersonate characters whenever you roleplay. Now let's try a few more commands. /npc anon /roll d12 This command lets you roll the dice as an impersonated NPC. You will be rolling often during the roleplays. /setchannelalias anon This command converts ANYTHING you type in the channel to that NPC. That way you don't have to type "/npc" anymore, and just type the text as you were. e.g: Typing "Hello everyone!" instead of "/npc anon Hello everyone!" Joining existing Roleplay Once you gotten yourself familiar with how the bot works, it's time to join an existing roleplay. There are a couple you can choose from. If you are unable to choose which roleplay to join - a good place to start is to ask in #lounge to make sure you don't fall on the inactive one. After reading through application proccess and applying, the moderator should set your role to that specific roleplay, allowing you to join in with the existing story. Assigning RodBot's NPC as your character To get your own character assigned to NPC, you should navigate to #requests-suggestions and request for NPC to be added. The template is provided in pinned messages and should look something like this: addnpc desjohn "John Cena" picture-link.com/jcena.png Be mindful of roleplay prefixes (e.g: A character "John" that is a part of "descendants" will have to type: addnpc desjohn (where -des is DESCENDANTS prefix, and -john is character's name)). Roleplaying Now we have finally gotten to the fun part. Roleplaying itself. Usually the owners of the roleplays will tell you all the required info you need to know before starting, like roleplay system, lore and otherwise. Be on the lookout for people who wish to host, and join the encounter as your character. You should be good to go. Good luck!